An operator who operates and manages a business system (hereinafter, simply referred to as an operator) stores information (hereinafter, also referred to as incident information) regarding a failure and the like (hereinafter, also referred to as an incident event) which is generated in, for example, middleware operated as a portion of the business system or an application. Specifically, in a case where the operator receives an inquiry from a user of the business system (hereinafter, simply referred to as a user), the operator stores incident information in which a new incident event, which is contents of the received inquiry, and a method of solving the incident event are associated with each other.
In a case where a new incident event is generated, the operator retrieves incident information regarding the same incident event as the newly generated incident event, from the stored incident information (incident information generated in the past). Thereby, in a case where incident information regarding the same incident event as the newly generated incident event is stored, the operator can acquire a method of solving the newly generated incident event (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-211639 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-084055).